Welcome to the Matrix
by Shurtugal781226
Summary: This is a Criss/Colfer RPF with a little twist. It is in 2nd person, and the main character is YOU. Except you are a member of Starkid. You switch bodies with Darren Criss. I own nothing Glee or Starkid. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Darren Criss was a beautiful human being. All of his philosophies, ambitions and dreams inspired you. In a way, you felt like a female version of Darren. In fact, you knew him personally, and you two were actually quite close. You two spent some evenings fangirling (fanboying) over everything Disney, Broadway and Glee.

So, interestingly enough… you knew better than most that, although Darren was heterosexual, he somewhat harbored a crush on Chris. Every time his name would be mentioned by anyone, his face just lights up, and the endless stream of compliments ensue.

You were deathly jealous that he got to spend so much time with Chris, and you were sure your crush on Chris would reach Darren-status if only you got to meet him someday.

Since you recently joined the Starkid family following your recent graduation at University of Michigan (majoring in theatre and acting of course), Chicago had become your new home. Most members of Starkid lived in the same building, so it felt like one giant condo.

Because Darren was so busy just doing EVERYTHING, you spent the majority of your time working new plays, and laughing your ass off with the Joes, the Brians, Dylan, Jim, Lauren, Joey and the lot.

You guys finally had time off, because the next play couldn't go into the works until Darren came back for at least a visit and a meeting. The Starkids and you spent an evening in drinking, playing board games, and just enjoying each other's company.

Brolden leaned in mischievously once the night wore on and whispered your name quietly in your general direction. Head swimming, body warm and tingly, it took you a moment to respond with a giggle and hiccup," Sup? "

"Has anybody told you about the Department of Mysteries?" He grinned.

"Um, well I mean Harry freakin' Potter might have mentioned it in his sleep once or twice," you answer swiftly, body swaying to the music. Brolden laughed.

"Nah, man. We have one here, in this very building. It's legit. 3rd floor. There's this room that is always locked, but weird noises always comes from it. There are some nights we dare Joe to go down there naked just for the hell of it."

You opened your eyes widely. "Whaaaaat? Why naked?" Brolden shrugs. "Maybe it'll tempt the ghosts to open the door for him, Heehee!"

You both burst into fits of laughter, when suddenly there was a loud bang and-

"SURPRISE! DID SOMEBODY SAY DARREN CRISS?"

Jaime screamed in shock, and toppled over Lauren. You all snap your heads to the door, and there Darren is, with five bags of groceries on each arm, a silly smile plastered to his face.

"Darren! Man! We weren't expecting you!" Joey stands up and claps him on the shoulder and starts helping him with the groceries. Bless Joey; he was the most sober one of them all.

"Free evening to spend with all of YOU!" Darren replies giddily, opening a beer and immediately taking a hearty swig. "What's goin' on?"

"Brolden here is tellin' me about the Department of Mysteries!" you exclaim excitedly, while jumping up and dashing to him. "Say, Dare, wanna go check it out with me? Pretty please?" You lean heavily against him and bat your eyelashes.

"Well if you must insist, challenge accepted," He downs the rest of his beer, belches politely and grabs another one, popping off the top with his teeth. "Let's go!"

"Finally!" somebody hoots, as they all crowd out of the room, shushing each other not to wake up the other tenants. It was probably in vain because none of you could really stay steady enough or straight-faced enough to keep from giggling and tripping down the hallways and stairs.

They reach the 3rd floor, and AJ stops in front of a door that says, "Maintenance Only," looks around at them all, with a sly smile. He slowly lifts a finger, making a 'hush' motion before opening the door quietly.

The hallway is dimly lit by a flickering florescent bulb. Pushed up to the side were a warning 'Wet Floor' sign and a grungy mop. But directly adjacent was what drew the group's attention.

There was a door with no handle. You couldn't tell whether or not you were imagining the pink glow seeping through the cracks in your drunken stupor. The sounds emitting from the door reminded you a lot of the sounds of Saturn's rings that you listened to in one of your recent Astronomy lectures. It was scary; yet fascinating… looks of awe came across the drunken group.

Brosenthal bravely stepped forward and pushed against the door with a measured force. It did not budge. He shrugged and looked in your direction.

"Well that was kind of anti-climactic," you state bluntly.

"Awww, c'mon maybe he wasn't doing it right," Darren sighed and handed his beer to Moses before looking at you, and linking arms with you; anticipation bright in his hazel eyes. He was so adorable. "Can I just put you on my keychain, Dare?"

He chuckles at your joke, which gives you a fluttery feeling in your tummy. Suddenly, the joining of your forces with Darren made you feel magical.

You two skipped forward and rammed into the door. Unexpectedly, you both yelp as you fall through, as it slides open smoothly, crashing to the floor in a tangled heap. You both burst out laughing and you hear commotion on the other side. But it was muffled because the sounds of space were much louder.

From the cold, dark floor, you press an outstretched palm and shove your weight into the door to get back to the rest of you friends. No such luck. You sighed in frustration as Darren heaved himself off of the floor.

"Whoa…" he trails off.

You turn to see what he's making a deal out of. The room was dark, cramped, like a broom cupboard... but it was soon obvious that the faint pink glow was not of the imagination.

On the far wall, the one both you and Darren were now turned facing, appeared to have smooth electrical currents flowing through it. Pink electricity that looked soft, kind of like in one of those toys you bought in novelty shops.

Darren helped you up from the floor and you smile gratefully at him before you two lean in and observe it more closely.

The wall seemed translucent, or as if it wasn't completely solid. "Where are we?" you ask in wonder. Darren's eyes are wide as he just shakes his head, raising one arm cautiously toward the strange wall.

"Wai-"

But it was too late Darren's hand makes contact and slides through, as if the wall was as thin as air.

"What the fuck?" Darren pulls his arm free, as if he got shocked.

"Did that hurt?" you ask nervously, taking his hand and flipping it over to see if there was any damage. None.

"No.. It felt warm and tingly... just threw me off..." Darren mutters, still staring at the wall.

It was probably not a good idea, in your opinion, but you were far too curious and not sober enough to realize that reaching your arm out to mimic Darren could have consequences.

Your stomach fell in a swoop when your hand slipped through the electrical current wall as if it wasn't there. It was such an unnatural feeling, but it was warmer, and your hand tingled slightly; just as Darren described.

You pulled your hand free, satisfied with enough discovering for the day. You then made a grab for Darren when you suddenly felt dizzy. He took your hand in his, and then both your hands lit up the bright pink for a moment before the entire room went black.

You panicked for a few microseconds until suddenly there was a voice. It didn't sound human, and it didn't even seem like it was out loud. It was just said, like the room was whispering to them, "_Thank you for visiting the Matrix_."

Your mouth pops open soundlessly, before it felt like you were shoved roughly in the chest. You and Darren fall backwards out of the door, heads smacking the floor, hands still linked.

You blink several times, and your vision clears, seeing Lauren's beautiful pixie-like face looking down on you in concern. "Are you guys alright? What was in there?"

You and Darren are helped to your feet, and you two look at each other finding words to explain what had happened in that short minute.

"We're not really sure…" Darren said finally, and then rubbed his aching head for a moment before glancing back at the door, which had resumed looking innocently locked, yet still mysterious.

"I think we should go back, I'm too drunk to be sure any of this is really happening," you slur, leaning into Lauren, who was helping you through the main door and back up the steps.

Once back into their large, conjoined room, Joey flips on the TV and settles next to Walker while everyone else gets ready for bed. Jaime immediately passes out in the recliner, one sock hanging off her toe.

You laugh to yourself, make your way to your bed and collapse on it, face buried in your pillows. You feel a weight next to you a few moments later, but you know it's Darren without looking because of his cologne.

"Brolden is passed out on my bed, can I sleep here?" Darren asks shyly. "Mmmmhmmm.." you mumble through your pillows, too tired to move from your position or to say any coherent words.

You hear Darren huff out a sigh as he gets comfortable next to you. "I feel drunker than I should be.. I only had 2 beers."

"Mmm?" is your response.

"You know," Darren continued thoughtfully. "That was really fucking weird... you heard that voice too, didn't you?"

You finally turn on your side, so you can face Darren and talk to him properly. "I did, and it kind of gave me the creeps, can we just forget about it now and talk it over in the morning?" you yawn.

"Yeah," Darren affirms while scratching his stubbly cheek and closing his eyes. "'G'night…" he mumbles, and within seconds his breathing becomes deeper. He looked so peaceful, so you decided to brush a curl of his forehead affectionately.

Soon enough, your heavy eyelids finally won, and sleep overcame you as well.

—-

It was beginning to be light out and you were coming in and out of consciousness, knowing full well that when you drank too much you weren't able to sleep peacefully. Your body felt strange, like it was heavier than normal and itchy in areas you've never been itchy before. But your head hurt so much, that you didn't even care to notice.

What felt like minutes later, you heard clanging from the kitchen. _Joey, chef extraordinaire always having to make us breakfast_… you think to yourself. Your ears were extra sensitive, and it sounded like he was talking to somebody.. A voice you didn't recognize at first.

The voice laughed and then sounded like it was getting closer to your bedroom door. Darren was snoring softly to your right, which didn't make sense because you swore he passed out on your left. There was a soft knock, and a sing song voice.

"Darren! There's someone here to see you!"

You immediately froze, because you knew that voice from anywhere. It was so much more beautiful in person.

_Chris Colfer._

Your stomach erupted in fangirling butterflies and your eyes snapped open. You turned excitedly toward Darren to shake him awake, but instead gasped out in shock.

The person snoring next to you softly was yourself. It was so outlandish and unbelievable, your vision became tunnel.

"HOLY HELL!" you hollered, then flinched at the sound of your voice, because it wasn't yours. It was Darren's. You looked down, immediately making a grab for your breast, but instead, your hands cupped around Darren's pectoral.

What the fuck was going on?

The body next to you stirred, and then eyelids opened slowly. When you saw yourself looking at you, there was nothing else in the world to describe it. In one fluid movement, more graceful than you ever saw yourself, the body next to you jumped off the bed, and backed into the wall looking horrified.

"WHATTHEFUCKAREYOU? YOU'RE ME!" she screamed, bed head in full force.

"Dar-" you begin, hands up in surrender; but the door flies open.

"Well the sun is up, the birds are chirping, what are you two yelling about in here?" Chris chimed in cheerfully.

You had forgotten he was there, but there he was in all his glory, his beauty was almost blinding.

"Chris! What are you doing here?" a voice that was yours sounded breathless.

Chris glanced in your direction, and then held his hand out to, would be you and said, "I came here to surprise Darren! Wanted to hang with you cool Starkids, I don't believe I've met you before, I'm Chris!"


	2. Chapter 2

It was absolute madness. Chaos. This was the stuff of dreams. Crazy, wacked-out, inexplicable dreams.

You had absolutely no idea what to say or do, you had only just woke up seconds before, and now all this was happening.

Chris Colfer prancing into the room and introducing himself to you, which wasn't really you because Darren was in your body, really wasn't helping the situation at all because you and Darren needed to be left alone to figure out some semblance of sanity.

After genially shaking hands with your body, Chris winked and then spoke your name, "Hey do you mind if Darren and I have a moment alone, Glee business."

Darren looked at you with your eyes, pleadingly when you twitched in the direction of the door, making to leave. Then you stopped yourself, almost falling over on your face. Walking in Darren's body defied your own nature. Chris shook his head, with a bemused expression.

Still giving you a meaningful look your eyes, well, Darren left the room. There was something in them that looked absolutely petrified. You shrugged in response.

When the door was closed softly behind him, Chris faced you. Your now triangular eyebrows shot up in surprise; his eyes had gone from sparkling with amusement, to ravenous with lust.

Before you could open your mouth to speak, Chris was on top of you, crushing your- well Darren's body into the wall with more strength than you could imagine, teeth on your neck.

"Mmm.. I love the way your skin smells in the morning.. so delicious," Chris whispered seductively. His hot breath in your ear made you shiver. He groaned when he saw your response to him. "_God…_Darren… it's been so _fucking_ long since I was last in your pants, I couldn't wait a second longer…"

Chris was nipping at your neck again, fingernails scratching your back through the shirt. It was then that you felt a strange pressure lower abdomen. _Oh my god.._ You knew instantly you were becoming aroused. If you were currently you, at this point you would feel a tingly, wet sensation in your… area. Having a penis was so strange.

Chris growled approvingly, "Why hello there…" Chris grasped the bulge in your crotch and started palming it roughly. Out male instinct, you thrusted up in response. "Looks like Darren's a horny boy…"

Blood rushing away from the brain was making it harder and harder for you to think. This had to be a dream, this was just impossible. Darren wasn't dating Chris-

"C-Chris, what about Mia?" you finally spoke up, still flinching slightly at the unexpected sound of Darren's voice, not yours.

Chris huffed out in annoyance, still mouthing your neck and collarbone; "What about her, Darren." His voice was patient, but underneath that you could find a hint of jealousy.

Expecting the world to just explode around you at any moment, you found the courage to respond, "Well, isn't this like… cheating?"

Chris backed up and looked you straight in the eye; he was seething with anger, "You told me you ended things with her WEEKS ago! You told me she understood, and needed to move on from you anyway, so now you and I could finally be together!"

Oh, fuckfuckfuck. You were messing things up for Darren, bad. "I-what? Wai-yeah, you're right, I um.. forgot," you finish lamely.

Chris arched one brow, falling into his best bitch-Kurt face. But his eyes looked deeply hurt. "You. Forgot." Chris's words sliced through you menacingly.

"Sorry, sorry! Chris," you sounded pleading. _Shiiiiiiiit, I NEED to talk to Darren, NOW…_ "It's just hard to think right now, because you know," you gesture helplessly to your now aching erection in your pants. You panicked momentarily wondering if it could ever go away.

Chris considered you for a moment before, "You seem a bit off today, Dare…" he murmured thoughtfully. Then his eyes widened. "It's _her_, isn't it?" He jabbed a finger in the direction of the door. "Did something happen last night when you guys were sleeping in here?" You could tell Chris was angry again. "Don't tell me that you're just going to change your mind about us because it's easier."

Oh jesus fuck, you couldn't deal with this right now. It was totally ruining your buzz of meeting Chris, because now he hated you. You would never steal anybody away from someone as deserving as Chris. Wasn't that the truth.

"What? No, god no! She's just a good friend," your voice (well Darren's) sounded begging. "I'm so happy you're here, just please, stay with me."

Before Chris could respond, there was a knock on the door, and then it creaked open. It was you.. well Darren. His eyes were shining with panicked tears.

"Chris," your voice said his name with such affection that it started making you blush._ Please, Darren if you're going to be me, don't use the bedroom voice…_ "I need a moment with... uh with D-Darren. Please, then you can have him."

Chris stared, and then nodded once, brushing past him, well, your body and closed the door behind him. It was an indescribable feeling watching yourself walk toward you. It was instantly noticeable that Darren was uncomfortable in your skin.

"Okay, first, is it… you?" Darren asked nervously, gesturing toward himself. He wasn't looking down as if not to be rude.

"Yes Dare, it's me. I know this might sound ridiculous… but it appears that I'm in your body, and you are in mine."

You and Darren both shook your heads disbelievingly and stayed silent for several long minutes, just looking at each other with similar expressions of mingled shock and intrigue.

Darren reached your arm out to touch your chest. "This is so weird…" he mumbled quietly. He was in a trance, it appeared, but suddenly he snapped his head to the door briefly, and then looked back at you with a worried expression.

"What did you and Chris do when I left you two alone," he asked knowingly.

"Well…. he sort of came on to me," you shrug, still eyeing your facial features being expressed by Darren's personality. It was just so odd.

Darren raised your eyebrows, looking deeper into your eyes, searching. "And….?"

You coughed uncomfortably. "Well, he seemed to think you two were a couple, and he got mad because I was thrown off guard, but I uh, still got.." you gesture to your crotch again, still quite hard.

Darren groaned and glanced up at the ceiling, looking mortified.

"Dare..," you say after a few moments. "Why didn't you tell any of us?"

He sighed, rubbing a hand through your hair, and then looked momentarily thrown off because he forgot it wasn't short and curly anymore.

"I don't know.. I was going to, but this is all really confusing for me. I'm still attracted to girls, but I just kind of fell in love with Chris, similarly to how Blaine had with Kurt."

You nodded understandingly. "I could tell you liked him." He looked up briefly, scratching his chin (well yours) in deep thought.

You shifted uncomfortably, still out of synch with your own body.. Because let's face it. Darren was built a lot different than yours. The arousal in your jeans was starting to ache, a feeling you were completely unfamiliar with.

"I don't mean to overstep here, but I'm guessing you two have a very active sex life…" you trail off almost wishing you didn't bring that up, seeing how Darren blushed with your face a deep red. It took several long moments to respond.

"Yeah… we sometimes do it several times a day, and it's been really hard on us being apart," Darren finally admits. "I know he's going to want to.. But you're you, and uh, no offense, but I don't want you to have sex with Chris. Just, uhm, feels weird for me."

You start laughing out loud. What are the odds? "Well if I get to have sex with Chris, you can go find out what it's like to have sex as a girl?" Your tone started off as hopeful, but then you suddenly felt awkward at the thought. Violated. Darren noticed the change in your face. "Yeah, you get the feeling now, don't you?" He was smirking.

"Welp!" you clap your hands together, "Looks like we're basically fucked!"

You and Darren both laugh half-heartedly for a moment before he speaks up, "Well not necessarily, we need to go back to the Department of Mysteries tonight, fix this."

You nod in agreement, letting the thoughts of last night fill your mind. "Er, I think the room was called the Matrix..," you mention unexpectedly. "You're awesome, Darren, but I don't want to be you forever... too many fangirls," you wink at him. He returned it.

"I know, I have no idea why this happened to us, but let's just take the day on and see what happens, agreed?"

You shake hands with him. "Agreed."


	3. Chapter 3

You two were really in for one hell of a day.

After the brief exchange, you and Darren walked out of the bedroom into the living area, shuffling your feet awkwardly. The first thing you noticed was Chris picking his nails, lips slightly in a pout, just staring at the counter top with a fazed expression. The delicious smell of bacon was filling the room, arousing a few of the late sleepers. All was quiet except for Joey's humming of "Status Quo" and the sizzling of the food in the fry pan.

"Who wants eggs?" Joey asked enthusiastically, without turning around.

"I'll take some," Darren said as he pulled up a stool to the island counter, directly opposite of Chris. Chris didn't look up, so Darren looked at you with wide eyes, jerking his head in Chris's direction. _Comfort him!_ he mouthed.

You took a deep breath and smoothed your shirt, trying to dismiss the jolt in your stomach when you realized you had hard abs instead of a soft tummy. You were already sweating. Damn, Darren sweats way too easily. Not that Chris would complain, but you had no idea what to do. Sure, you and Darren shared many similar qualities, but you didn't know what Chris liked to hear when he was upset; let alone what he likes to hear in general.

"Hey," you said as you pulled up a stool right next to Chris, slipped an arm tentatively around him and started stroking his shoulder affectionately.

Under his lashes, Chris peered upward with his baby blues with the most adorable, innocent expression on his face. If you weren't so stressed out, you would have verbally squealed childishly and embarrassed everybody. Instead, without thinking and with pure instinct you grabbed his face and gave him a wet smacker on the mouth.

Chris twitched backward in shock, his brow lowered in disapproval, but eyes sparkling with joy, the side of his mouth quirked upward. He was going to play that game was he? You leaned in again slowly, smiling widely with Darren's gorgeous teeth, one of Chris's cheeks dimpling with amusement. Your lips brushed lightly before Darren cleared his throat loudly.

"Uhm…"

You look up and see Joey staring at you with a bewildered expression on his face, holding a plate with a mountain of bacon on it. You glanced back at Darren, and he was grinding your teeth in agitation, pulling at your hair.

Woops. You had just outed Darren without realizing it.

Chris was chuckling under his breath, crossing his arms with his eyebrow raised expectantly.

You cough uncomfortably, "So.. what would you believe more, we were practicing a Klaine scene, or that Chris and I are dating?" you ask on the spot.

Joey slightly exposed his crooked smile before answering, "Oh Darren, when it comes to you, I just kind of go along with it. Both are equally plausible."

Darren huffed out nervously, "So, you don't care? I mean I didn't think you would, but I'm strai- I mean, Darren is straight." He said with your voice.

Joey merely shrugged. "Love is love. Shit happens. To each their own," he explained as he started serving them their breakfast. "You know it makes sense now.. you breaking up with Mia a while back."

You glanced at Darren, who looked more calmed, but still on edge. You didn't like to see your body so rigid.

You then felt a hand on your back, pulling you close. Chris smiled warmly, "Thanks for that," he said and then kissed your ear.

When you shuddered from the contact it was then it dawned on you the gravity of the situation. You were living every Gleek fangirl's dream. You were not only a man for a day, but none other than Chris Colfer's boyfriend. For a day! Or who knows how long but that didn't matter! Chris Colfer was the most gorgeous human being alive, and he was all yours. Well Darren's. You bit back a moan by shoving eggs into your mouth imagining all the things you would do to that ass. You hated objectifying Chris, but sometimes you couldn't help it. As far as you were concerned, you were perhaps the luckiest person on the planet right now, and none of it should go to waste!

Except… fuck. You can't betray your loyalty to Darren. He asked you to not have sex with Chris, even though it would fulfill all your dreams and fantasies.

Maybe there was a way to bargain with Darren. Your mind raced. Darren had a small crush on Heather, but who knows where she was or what she was doing right now. Good part, she was going through a "girl phase" at the moment, so maybe that would work! Wait…

But then your thoughts halted as you felt immediately self-conscious. In your opinion, you were no more than average looking, and you didn't think a hot chick like her would be wooed by you. But on the other hand, Darren was quite the charmer…

"..You alright?" Chris's voice shattered your mist of thoughts. "Darren, you looked like you were about to drool…" Chris giggled, leaned forward and kissed the side of your mouth, causing a flutter of butterflies to attack your heart. This was something you would never get used to. It's _Chris Colfer_for crying out loud…

You glanced over at Darren again, and his face was full of longing and desperation, which made you instantly feel bad for him. Poor Dare couldn't be affectionate with his loving boyfriend because he was stuck being lame old you. You brought your eyebrows together giving him a very sorrowful expression to communicate your feelings. He nodded understandingly in your direction, and let his eyes fall to his plate, lip quivering slightly.

You wanted to give him a big hug, but Chris was busying himself with playing with your... well- Darren's chest hair, stroking it teasingly. Damn Darren's vast collection of attractive V-necks because the sensation went straight to your crotch. When you realized you had no control over it, you crossed your legs to hide your growing erection, gripping the table until your knuckles were white. Fuck. Fuck Darren and his large fucking cock. Chris was going to be the death of you. And Darren.

Chris smirked knowingly; delighted with the effect he was having upon your body. You couldn't tell who you were embarrassed more for. You or Darren. You, because you got aroused way too easily, and for Darren who's body fell prey to your easily aroused state. You highly doubted that Darren would be quick to pop a boner, because he's had years of practice.

"Want to take this to the bedroom?" Chris whispered seductively, promptly sending another throb to your dick. Seriously, how did boys deal with this all the time? It was exhausting, not to mention mortifying. Chris was stroking his perfect nose along your cheek, causing you to blink rapidly and lose coherent thought.

"Er…" You began.

To your utter shock Darren interjected with your voice, "Okay guys, seriously, get a room because we're all trying to eat here."

Joey laughed throatily while drumming the table with his fists, "You get some, woo!"

"Who's getting some..?" Nick Lang walked in wearing a white undershirt and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle boxers. He was scratching his stomach and yawned deeply.

"You are! Some breakfast, yo!" Joey chimed in shoving a plate full of delicious breakfast food into his arms.

"Don't mind if I do!" Nick said, more awake in one of his silly voices, causing everyone to laugh cheerily. After a while, there was silence except for quiet chewing.

"Darren and I will wake the others," Chris said abruptly, taking your hand and walking toward Darren's bedroom. You stared at Darren, pleading: _what do I do?_

_You owe me!_ he mouthed back, eyes burning with jealously. Yes, you really did.

Chris marched through Darren's bedroom door and walked swiftly to Brolden's sleeping form, and smacked his cheeks awake.

"Wha-huh?" He jerked in an upright position, looking around bleary eyed. "Wuzgoinon?"

"Out!" Chris ordered. "Wake the others, breakfast is served."

"Mmmk." Brolden hopped out of bed, licking his lips, practically stumbling out the door. Chris locked the door behind him; you were now at his mercy.

Chris was smiling coyly, hand still resting on the doorknob, leaning against the door in a way that was extremely inviting. Your breath caught in your throat.

"Now I have you all to myself..." he murmurs saucily, starting to unbutton his shirt, revealing his pale, beautiful collarbone.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: This chapter is purely smut. When I wrote this, I was in one of those moods, and it took me quite a long time to write. If you are not into graphic porn, you can skip this chapter and move on with the story without missing a beat. Otherwise, I hope you enjoy your deepest Chris Colfer fantasies here.**_

Before Chris pounced on you, your stomach was twisting in guilt at the thought of Darren's face contorted in jealousy and longing. You were just some average schmuck that happened to know the Starkids, and you were currently residing in Darren freaking Criss' body. A gorgeous, beautiful person that anybody would die for to have just one night with. It was clear Chris could not wait any longer, so Darren gave up and let you have your free pass with Chris.

As Chris' lips attacked your neck, teeth scraping while he was giving you succulent hickeys, not minding the stubble that was residing there, you started to freak out.

Frozen against the door and panicked, it really dawned on you then that you really had no idea what to do. Darren was probably a very particular and passionate lover, and you didn't have the first clue how Darren would be like with him and Chris alone in the bedroom, away from curious eyes.

Yes you knew what it was like to sleep with men, but not with a gay man. And above all, you had no idea how to have sex LIKE a man. All of this was happening so fast, and you wished (even to your deepest embarrassment because this was _Darren's_ body you were talking about) you knew ahead of time that Chris was this sex-crazed, otherwise you would have spent at least 20 minutes in the bathroom learning about your new dick.

Chris' body was flush against yours, temperature running way too high. You started to feel the curious pressure in your area again when you sensed Chris' equally hard length pressed against your thigh.

"What's wrong with you?" Chris pulled back about a minute later and huffed out in irritation. "At this point, you would normally have all my clothes ripped off, and me begging and panting "Please, Daddy," underneath you to tear my ass apart."

Your mouth fell open with an audible pop, eyes bugging wide. "OH… g-god. Fuu-" you let out a strangled moan.

It was the single filthiest, dirtiest, raunchiest, yet sexiest thing you had ever heard in your entire life. If you were a girl right now, you would be positively _dripping_ down there in anticipation. This was Chris fucking Colfer. One of the most beautiful, yet sexiest men alive practically on his knees asking you to fuck him. It also helped you were probably one of the other hottest men in the world (not to mention his freakin' _boyfriend_), and this was a once in a lifetime chance. You close your eyes and shake your head, making sure this was real.

When you opened them back up, there Chris still was, cheeks flushed deliciously, his subtle chest hair sticking up from his modest button up that was stretched tightly against his chest, and slight sheen of sweat on his collarbone as he was panting heavily. His clear blue eyes were piercing your soul as he licked his red lips of his open mouth in the most alluring way possible.

It was then your adrenaline piqued. You felt like a wild animal. An animal that wanted to ravish the hell out of Chris Colfer. You were paralyzed momentarily at the intensity of the feeling, so you managed, "Sweet lord of fucking all things holy, Chris please, touch me. You can do whatever you want to me. Just do it now," you whined. If you weren't so insanely horny, you would have been taken aback at how odd Darren's voiced sounded like that.

Chris' eyes burned intensely and walked forward slowly before grabbing the front of your thin shirt, and shoving you roughly toward the bed. You fell with an "ooof!" before Chris climbed on top of you instantly, his mane falling softly above his forehead, then straddled your lap and started grinding himself down into you. You groaned out in pleasure and arched your back because it just felt way too amazing to be true.

"Chris. Do. Not. Stop. Ever," you grunted out. One arm reached out to grip his, oh god_ Christopher Paul Colfer's hip_, and the other reached out to the side to twist in the comforter. Chris then leaned forward and started kissing you hungrily, all teeth and tongue, moaning into your mouth. You had to break off the kiss to gasp loudly because Chris kept rutting forcefully into you, the friction hot and almost too much for your aching cock.

"Please…" is all you had to say.

Chris ceased his pornographic, talented hip movements to trail kisses down your neck, and then lifted the white v-neck to reveal your (well Darren's) well-defined chest. If your mind wasn't so clouded you would have ogled at the strange sight, but then you got distracted when Chris started licking thin stripes up your salty, sweaty abs and chest. He then started swirling his tongue around your left nipple, marveling in pleasure at the sight of it being hard in this sexy environment.

Chris then started making with your belt, while still sucking at your chest, and running one hand through your chest hair, finger nails scraping in a tantalizing way. Without thinking, you started jutting your hips toward Chris, begging for more contact.

Chris hummed in approval. "Ah, Darren sweety you normally have much more control than this, you must have missed me…"

You swore under your breath because for starters, his voice seemed much more under control than it should have been, and also Chris started to plunge his fingers under the waistband of your boxers, but in a teasing way because he was nowhere as close to where you wanted him.

You took a few, deep, shuddering breaths before you said as calmly as you possibly could, "Chris there is nothing more in the world I want right now is for you to fuck me."

Chris' perfect eyebrows shot up in mild surprise, but then he positively _purred_, yes purred, "Well, if you insist…" a devilish grin forming on his face.

Chris started unbuttoning his shirt slowly until it was hanging loosely around him, and finally you got to see all of him, in his beautiful, flawless glory. You sat up, pulling him more tightly in your lap and then running your hands all over his chest. His skin was smooth and gorgeous and so lean and muscled, you probably would have started drooling if Chris didn't pull Darren's shirt over your head all the same and started kissing you passionately while running his hands through your thick black curls.

Chris deepened the kiss if it were at all possible and started rocking slowly in your lap, desperate to get closer. His hands traveled from your face, to your hair, to scratching your back, and then to the small of your back to pull you in for more friction.

You started panting, reaching each thrust with as much enthusiasm as possible, gripping tightly at his hips, digging your nails in with absolute need. Girl or boy, dry humping was one of the hottest things ever in your opinion.

It was at that moment you felt building sensation low in your pubis. It was unmistakable, you were going to reach orgasm, and that would be a tragedy if it happened so soon. All this would be over.

"Chris, I-.. I'm getting close, and I don't wa-" but Chris put a slender finger on your lips and hushed you, and nodded understandingly.

With the finger on your lips he moved it to your sternum and lightly led you backward until you were flat on the bed. He then grabbed the top of your pants and pulled them down with your boxers at the same time. Your- well Darren's leaking erection sprang free and you couldn't help but gasp in both surprise and relief.

It reminded you in a way of a nightmare you used to have when you were a younger adolescent, where you would have this huge penis and you couldn't hide it when you were walking out in public. But this wasn't a nightmare at all. As surreal, odd and weird it was, it was a fulfillment of all your fantasies involving Chris Colfer.

Chris' eyes were shining with pure lust staring down at your member; and you couldn't help but admit, Darren was really packing an impressive load. It was thick and long, with a hint of red because it was so built up at the tip, ready to blow.

Chris licked his lips again, flushed and plump from all the kissing he was doing. This luscious image caused your cock to throb, and thus make Chris grin in response. He lowered his magnificent head, stuck out his somewhat large tongue and licked at the pre-come gathering at the head. You whined again, because it was just so sensitive and wonderful. However, that was only the beginning, because Chris then sunk all the way to the base, humming around your length, causing you to twitch in pleasure and instinctively pull at his hair.

"Chris… I can't..." you pleaded, hoping he would understand.

You let out a long, breathy moan as Chris sucked all the way to the tip and popped off, licking his lips again. Guh. Fuck. He needed to stop doing that.

"I've got just what you need baby," he replied soothingly, as he dug through his pant pockets (why was he still wearing pants again?) and pulled out a rather large, half-empty bottle of lube.

When he gently nudged your thighs apart, it was then you realized that this was going to be quite a trip. You were used to your own stores of ol' natural lube, so you would be ready to go ideally. Also, you had never done anal before, so you were curious to see how this was going to go.

Even as much in the past you were turned off by anal sex with your own body, it was obvious Darren's body yearned for Chris' fingers to be inside him. In that moment, there was nothing more important in the universe than for Chris to fill him with all he had to offer.

You were starting to tingle in anticipation when you watched Chris slather his index and middle finger with a hearty amount of lubricant. You spread your legs even further apart to show him how much you wanted it, eliciting a pleasure-filled growl from Chris.

You sucked in a harsh breath as Chris started teasing your entrance. Just as you were getting used to the sensation, he slipped his two fingers in, working you open slowly and gently. You tried focusing on relaxing all your muscles, because the intrusion was nothing you were used to. He then leaned in close, his lovely scent washing over you, making you dizzy, when you felt his breath in your ear.

"Do you like that? I know you do. You just can't wait until I start slamming my cock into you, making you scream my name. Am I right? It's going to be so fucking good you won't be able to sit properly for weeks…" his whispers set your nerves on fire. You started groaning helplessly, muttering incoherencies, trying to rut your hips down on his fingers so they could fuck you deeper. No matter how much it burned, you just needed more, more, more. Chris took his other hand and started teasing the underside of your balls, which made you writhe more because it was almost too much.

"Chris if you don't fuck me right now, I swear to god I'm going to flip you over and fuck you dry," you exclaim, much to your surprise; and apparently Chris' too because it was then he whined for the first time, his breath still hot in your ear.

Without warning, Chris twisted his fingers and started to massage what must have been your prostate because you couldn't help but cry out. You were sure that probably with one stroke on your cock, you would start coming your brains out.

Chris pulled his fingers out, and your body immediately mourned the loss. The look on Chris' face was positively ravenous now, as he was stroking himself with a copious amount of lube.

"Flip over," Chris commanded, and you obeyed instantly. You moaned audibly at the thought, _oh my god this is really happening, I'm having sex with Chris Colfer oh my fucking god…. oaisdhgoiasdhgasdoigyso_

As a female, doggie style was one of your favorite positions from time to time, and in this moment, you don't think you could have been more thrilled. You just hoped and prayed that you weren't going to finish too soon, for both yours and Darren's sake.

You heard the clink of Chris' belt as he started undoing his pants. You whipped your head around because this was something you couldn't miss. In one swift motion he slipped them off and threw them to the floor, and there he was, naked. It was the most gorgeous thing you had ever seen in your 20 plus odd years of existence on this planet.

His skin was pale as the moon, his muscles rippled with each graceful movement and his dick was long and beautiful and, _oh god_, he was going to use it on you. He grabbed your hips roughly, and pulled you into him, causing you to whimper.

"If only your friends heard you right now.. It's enough to make anybody blush…" Chris whispered seductively.

He grabbed his shaft and lined himself up, and began to trace your entrance with the head of his cock. You shrieked a pleasure-filled cry, burying your head into Darren's sheets and twisting your hands in them for some leverage.

Chris pushed himself in agonizingly slow, moaning deep in his throat. It was then his voice changed to an affectionate and caring tone, "You okay babe, we haven't done it like this too often, so just let me know if I hurt you okay?"

You grunt and nod in response, "Please, more. Faster. _I need you_, Chris."

Chris pushed all the way in and out again to his very tip, then slowly started to pick up the pace. You concentrated on relaxing your muscles again, and also the slickness and fullness of Chris' amazing cock inside of you; because this was nothing like you had ever felt before. If it were possible, (because you couldn't quite think straight at the moment), this was much more intense and sensitive than regular vaginal intercourse any day. And the fact that it kept getting better and better when you realized that it was _Chris Colfer_that was fucking you. You couldn't emphasize that enough to yourself. When you were done, you were almost positive you would just die of happiness.

"Chris.. hnnmguh... so good.." you mumbled as he started snapping his hips into you, getting as deep as he possibly could, as fast as he could. As a natural response you clenched around him, responding to each thrust, because after all that foreplay he deserved it.

Chris let out a high pitched whine, "Darren.. I-… I need.."

He removed one hand from your hip and started stroking you, and oh god it felt absolutely amazing. He stilled his movements and pulled out until he was just barely inside your entrance and then continued to rub the underside of his head on your prostate. You both started gasping and panting at that, until- he pulled out.

"Chris, wha-no, wha?"

He flipped you over looking at you with such an intensity that made your toes curl.

"Darren, I want… want you to scoot up on the bed. Please," he closed his eyes and started swaying as if he was drunk off lust.

Arms and legs tingling, you still managed to scoot all the way up on the bed, sighing heavily as you laid flat on your back. Chris opened his eyes back up and then quickly made his way in between your thighs, gripping them firmly. You wrapped them around him automatically, pulling him closer to you. After a microsecond of hesitation, Chris slammed into you resulting in you both crying out each other's names.

He leaned down and kissed you sloppily for a moment before twisting himself to a different angle, throwing one of your legs over his shoulder, before pounding into you, unrelenting. A small bead of sweat was forming on Chris' brow, as his lovely brown locks started to mat to his forehead with his effort. You fisted your own wet curls and the bed behind you as closed your eyes when you started getting close to the brink of orgasm once again.

"Chris, I'm almost there," you mutter breathlessly.

"Me too, come with me.." he murmured in response, holding your thighs tighter and quickening his pace.

You wrapped your hand around your cock for the first time and started pumping desperately, the feeling of pre-orgasm so intense you thought you might die.

"_Darren_, oh. god."

Chris' body shuttered and his hip movements became erratic when he climaxed. His jaw was slack and his eyebrows fanned across his cheeks. This sight and the feeling of his contractions sent you over the edge, spilling your seed all over Chris and yourself, shrieking his name. Your vision blurred and you lost feeling in all of your limbs for a few seconds, until an intense wave a pleasure hit you, knocking the wind out of you.

Chris pulled out and then collapsed on top of you, sweaty skin sliding against each other. There was a loud ringing in your ears, and every now and then a nerve would twitch in pleasure, but eventually yours and Chris' heavy breathing slowed down. He started tracing patterns on your skin, eliciting shivers down your spine. Everything was just over-sensitive right now, and Chris definitely knew how to play the right cards.

You could feel your hole was still gaping, and you felt come dripping out of it onto Darren's sheets. Feeling gross, you groaned in disgust. Chris lifted his head from your chest, looked down and giggled lightly.

"Allow me…."

You lifted your eyebrow curiously, as much as you could in your post-orgasmic exhaustion. When Chris moved his head lower and lower, it then dawned on you what he was doing.

"You don't have to-"

But it was too late, he stuck his tongue out, looking right at you and started licking you clean. The sensation was so other-worldly; it started sending jolts of pain-pleasure through your body. You couldn't believe he was actually doing that… _Chris Colfer you dirty boy…_

"Fuck, god Darren we taste so good together.."

With a smirk playing on his lips he leaned in close and started kissing you, with all tongue, forcing you to taste. It was the filthiest thing you had ever done, but you couldn't help but groan into his mouth.

"Chris, fuck. I swear you'll be the death of me…" you murmur quietly once he breaks the kiss and lays back down on you again.

"You know you love me," he said a smile in his voice.

"Oh, you know I do." you reply, holding him close, stroking your fingers affectionately along his soft back.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: If you chose not to read the previous chapter, (but I cannot fathom why not, CrissColfer smut is only the greatest thing in the world!) all you need to know is that you and Chris had dirty, filthy mind-blowing sex that fulfilled all your fantasies. Alas, something so great doesn't always last…**_

You couldn't remember exactly when you and Chris dozed off from your post-coital haze, but when you opened your eyes, the sun was now seeping through the blinds. You watched the dust motes swirl serenely through the air for a while, and then you sighed contentedly. All was quiet and peaceful.

Chris snoozed silently, his body splayed out on top of you, his head in the crook between your shoulder and neck. You felt his warm, soft exhales on your chest, raising goosebumps in that area. The sweat on your skin had dried, but you could still detect the delicious pheromone mixture that resides there.

His hair tickled your chin, but you didn't mind. You looked down and marveled at his beauty. The sun illuminated his porcelain skin in a way that it made it look like it was almost sparkling. His gorgeous lips were curved slightly upward, like he was having a mildly pleasant dream.

If heaven was a real place, you were almost certain that this would be it.

Darren just couldn't get rid of that _feeling_ that was causing his heart to constrict painfully.

When he wasn't glancing nervously at the bedroom door (where he heard some questionable noises), he would stare glumly at his plate, scooting eggs around with his fork, but not quite eating.

"Hey what's got you down?" Brolden clapped him on the shoulder, startling him out of his deep thinking. "We should all be celebrating! Darren's finally getting laid!"

Darren outwardly cringed, but tried to turn it into a smile. He hoped that the face he was currently sporting would be less obvious about his feelings. He then let his eyes fall to his plate once more, jealousy seeping through his veins.

Don't get him wrong, he's actually quite find of his fellow Starkid, but at the moment she was currently with _his_ boyfriend, doing god knows what, and it was hard not to feel disdain toward her.

He sighed grumpily, and started twirling his new, long girl hair just to distract himself, waiting for everyone to finish their breakfast so they could go out and _do_something. Anywhere, far away from here.

Brolden was still studying him, an odd twinkle in his eye and joked, "Girl, I never thought you'd have an issue with Darren being gay-"

"He's not gay!" Darren snapped at him.

Brolden suddenly looked appalled. "I see what's going on here! You like him don't you? That has to be it!"

"What? No! That's not it at all!" Darren defended instantly. "I'm just, I mean he's just… you know Colfersexual i suppose?" he shrugged.

Brolden started sniggering, but stopped when they all heard a soft knock at the door.

Joey, already done eating, coffee mug in hand and reading the newspaper comics got up to get the door, looking partially out of it.

_Oh, Joey_… Darren thought fondly to himself.

He swung the door open and nearly choked on his coffee, "M-Mia? Wow it's been-"

"Yes, quite a while, is Darren here?"

Darren froze in horror. Mia was currently on tour with her band, she shouldn't be anywhere near Chicago….

"I-er, um.. yes he is, but he's… currently indisposed.." Joey mumbled awkwardly.

"Well I need to see him, last time we talked I feel like we didn't quite reach closure." Her tone was cool, even.

Darren face-palmed. He knew he should have been more clear and honest with her about Chris. He thought it would be a clean break, but clearly his confusions about his sexuality weren't the only ones.

Darren looked up to see Joey letting her in, looking uneasy, the sound of her heels clicking against the wood floor. Darren deflated at the sight of her, she was so gorgeous.

_She never deserved a shmuck like me..._ Darren's mind whined at him.

She flashed a dazzling smile at him, completely unaware that it was him she was looking for.

"Hey girl," she playfully swatted his elbow, "How are you doing? I miss our girl nights," her full lips pouted slightly.

"I- m-me too," he stammered. "Darren's in the shower I think," he said quickly on the spot.

She merely shrugged, "It's nothing I haven't seen before, plus I'm only here for…" she checked her watch. "About an hour. I've got a plane to catch," she states matter-of-factly.

She swishes her sandy hair and sways toward Darren's room, hand reaching for the doorknob. She noticed it was locked, so she started digging through her purse for the spare key.

"I… wouldn't," Lauren said at the same time Darren exclaims, "Don't!"

Mia's eyes turned suspicious and wary, but blazed with fierce determinism. "I'm going in," she says, and then after the lock clicks under the key, she pushes the door in.

"Privacy much?" Chris grumbles irritably, after hearing the door jangling and turning around to see the culprit who broke into their love nest.

Neither you nor Chris bothered to blush appropriately or move from your compromising positions, but the least person you expected to see standing in the door frame was Mia Swier.

Maybe Joe or Brian but not her. You blinked away the fuzzy outline of your vision, just to make sure. Doing so allowed you to see her face change from suspicious, angry to confused.

_Great._ In a moment of selfishness, you longed for the moment before this one to last forever.

"Dar…ren?" she chanced, shaking her head, disbelieving.

Behind her, you saw yourself (well, Darren) peaking around her looking absolutely distressed, eyebrows taut on his forehead. Something flashed in his eyes when he saw you and Chris lying there, and he looked away, like the sight burned him.

Your heart started pumping irregularly, so your gaze went to Mia's and you shrugged unceremoniously.

"Er.. Hey Mia, fancy seeing you here."

She just stared, blinking rapidly.

Joey came to her side and started nudging her away from the doorway.

"I think she'll give you two a few minutes to uh... get dressed? See you in a few!" He slammed the door.

"Darren, what's going on? It looks like she saw a ghost. Why is she here?" Chris demanded, his tone not quite angry, but sounded hardened, insecure.

"To be honest, Chris. I have no idea. I'm sorry this was ruined," you gestured sadly to the messed up sheets, a reference to their interrupted bliss.

You and Chris got dressed quickly in silence. You half expected to search for a bra, and then you realized you were a man so; you waited for Chris to be done, smoothing the front of Darren's shirt awkwardly.

Chris sighed audibly, and turned and looked at you. He closed the distance between you both and took your head in his hands. He stroked your cheek, and then leaned in and kissed you affectionately. A moment too short, he pulled away and then took your hand, leading you out into the living area once more.

"Let's do this."

When they closed the door behind them, hands still linked you saw that everyone was sitting on the couches, chairs and love seats; stiff and uncomfortable. It was like you and Chris were the impending subjects of a seriously awkward intervention.

You looked at Darren who was biting your nails, not looking up at either of you. You felt so bad for him. Mia's legs were crossed, foot tapping to an unheard beat, while her chin lay in her palm.

"Er… hey?" You say, letting go of Chris' hand and opening your arms up for a hug with Mia. She accepted, rubbing your back slightly and leaned back into her squishy chair. You then stuffed your hands in your pockets and coughed nervously.

Chris sat lightly next to Jaime on the arm of the love seat, looking expectantly at you. You remained standing and suddenly got the overwhelming feeling that you had to make some great speech.

"Do you mind if I talked to Darren and Chris in private?" Mia finally said into the silence.

After a minute of shuffling and mumbling, everyone left the room to do various tasks. You could tell some, especially Darren were hanging nearby to eavesdrop.

"So….," Chris began.

"So. I don't want to sound callous, but are you and Chris like… fucking now?" She asked bluntly.

You looked over at Chris; his eyebrow was raised at Mia. You made your way to him and rested your hand on top of his.

"We're together. Like a couple. I'm sorry you had to walk in on us…" You trail off.

She looked at you full in the eyes. "Why weren't you honest with me?"

Shit. "What do you mean?" putting on your best innocent face.

"When I called you a few weeks back, and I was crying saying I missed you, and you told me I deserved someone who had more time for me, you completely skipped the fact that you were cheating on me with your on-screen boyfriend."

Chris shifted so his hands weren't under yours anymore. You tore your eyes from Mia to look at him. His lips were pursed and his eyes were averted to the floor. He was upset.

"I-"

Mia stood up, "Darren. You're a wonderful person. You are kind and pure and you defy sexuality and normality. I understand that you're in the spotlight now, but it's quite astonishing that you of all people wouldn't come clean that you started dating a guy."

You opened your mouth to say something, but no noise came out.

"He didn't cheat on you."

It was your voice; it sounded rough and full of emotion. You turned to look and saw Darren (in your body) walk forward, eyes shining. Mia stared at him, floored.

"How do you know?" her tone was clipped.

"Darren confided in me. He told me he just fell in love with Chris. We-uh you two were already growing apart. I- H-he never meant to hurt you. Or him, for that matter."

She turned and looked at you accusingly. Thank goodness Darren came in because you had no idea what to say but, "I'm really sorry."

Mia closed her eyes and breathed deeply through her nose. During her moments of contemplation, you stared at Darren, wide-eyed. He nodded your head, in assurance. He seemed a lot calmer. And then-

"I think I understand now. Thanks for clearing this up for me."

She opened her eyes to pick up her purse.

"I'll see you around, Dare…" She leaned in and kissed you on the cheek lightly before making her way to the door.

"It was nice seeing you all!" she called to everyone, and then shut the door firmly behind her after a chorus of "have a safe trip! Bye Mia!" from everyone else.

You sunk into the nearest armchair sighing deeply. This is the price you pay for being Darren for a day and getting the once in a lifetime chance of sleeping with Chris Colfer.

Darren continued to stand awkwardly, eyes anxious staring at Chris. You looked up at Chris, who was still sitting on the arm rest and avoiding your gaze; arms crossed protectively around his stomach.

"You're embarrassed to be dating me aren't you," he finally murmured.

"No!" you immediately protested. "You're amazing. Anybody would kill to be your boyfriend."

He laughed humorlessly. "Heh... before you, I had less than zero suitors. And now hearing that you lied to your _ex_ about us, and _all_ your best friends…well you're really not helping your case."

Your heart broke. With each word he sounded more and more distant and hurt. Chris of all people never deserved to feel this way.

"I'm so, so sorry. It's just…" you looked at Darren. He prompted with your eyebrows. "… a really confusing time for me, and you don't deserve that."

Chris sighed at looked at you, eyes guarded. "I should go."

You felt like you were going to cry, and Darren looked like he was in the same position.

"Just... understand. I'll be better for you. I'll treat you like a king, just don't go," you pleaded.

Chris smiled softly. "I just need to think. I'll be back later, okay? You spend time with your friends."

And with that he grabbed his jacket and left. You hoped and prayed that he would return. The rest of the Starkids stopped what they were doing, completely dumbfounded by the mornings events.

You looked at Darren once more._What should I do?_

"Da-"

He lifted a hand up to silence you. His eyes (well, yours) blazed with emotion. He looked crushed and desperate. Like he was considering chasing after Chris. But then it dawned on him he couldn't, so he looked frustrated and furious. You couldn't tell if it was more with your or with himself.

He turned on a heel and ran to your bedroom, slamming the door.


	6. Chapter 6

Darren slammed the door and plopped onto the floor, furious. Chris is somewhere out there walking the rainy Chicago streets upset with him, and he can't do a damn thing about it!

Not only was he experiencing the most supernatural occurrence in the world, but it was making things way more complicated than necessary.

In the back of his mind, a small voice squeaked at him, This is probably karma coming back to bite you in the ass, Darren.. "Oh, just shut up!" he grumbled to himself. He threw a pillow across the room, and then buried his face in his hands.

When he started rubbing his temples, he started to feel guilty. He shouldn't be mad at his fellow Starkid. This wasn't her fault. She was his best friend, and in the same exact situation as him. Neither of you asked for any of this. Things just kept happening at really inconvenient times, but were probably inevitable.

Maybe this happened for a reason Darren reasoned with himself. He then shook his head, disbelieving.

He normally doesn't operate under the assumption that karma was real or that the universe is an omni-benevolent force that likes to teach its minuscule beings lessons on life; but look where he is now! He has switched bodies with another person. This was happening. This was real. Or maybe I'm crazy, and having a really vivid drunken dream… Gah! Darren hated this feeling of being out of control of his own life.

As much as he loved what he was doing, it was already hectic enough as it was. He had to fly back to LA in a few days to film so more Glee, and then go all the way back to New York to film Imogene. Your fellow Starkid would probably have no idea what to do. He wouldn't burden her with his lack of sleep and demanding schedule. They had to fix this. Soon.

Meanwhile… let's get out of this hideous sweater… Darren decided with himself. His fellow Starkid was super awesome, but she definitely needed to change her look once in a while. She tended to hide herself in baggy shirts and torn jeans. And if it was nice outside, she'd wear a revealing tank top, but then cover it up with a sweater. Like today. No. Too hot for sweaters. Darren doesn't like sweaters.

Darren removed his clothes, keeping his eyes glued to the wall. Yeah, he was slightly curious about body he was currently in, but he really didn't want to be rude. You know, cross boundaries.

Then like a slap to the face, the image of her (in his body) and Chris laying bed naked flashed into his mind. His astute gentlemen-ness popped like a bubble.

He knew he was letting that chemical process called jealousy cloud his judgment, but at the moment he threw all fucks he gave out of the window.

He walked straight up to the tall full length mirror leaning against the door and just started stripping. He almost had a change a mind, (because he was kind of feeling like a dick) but it was too late. He was stark naked as a woman in front of the mirror, just staring. He felt himself trail his fingers down the soft skin of her stomach. The woman in the mirror looked intrigued.

If he was going to be honest with himself, she was actually quite appealing, and he was surprised he never noticed before. He always noticed she was cute and had a pretty face, with long eyelashes, full lips and colorful eyes; but this was different. She's quite sexy. Once that thought crossed his mind, he saw the woman in the mirror's face flush in embarrassment.

She wasn't thin, but in the good way. The curvy, voluptuous way. She had perky, full breasts that almost perfect in shape and size. Before he realized what he was doing, he let his hand travel up, and he cupped his hand around one of them, caressing it. Firm... wow.

Oh my god! He jerked his hand away, and strode toward the closet without a backward glance. That was probably the most awkward moment of his life, ever.

He looked through her vast collection of clothes, many of which he hasn't seen her wear in a long time, or has never seen her wear ever before. She probably didn't have the heart to throw some of the old stuff away. Darren smiled. She was kind of like him.

He wasn't sure if he left his dignity behind, or he was still feeling leftover shock waves of vindictiveness, but he decided to choose one of the more risqué tops that would definitely show off her figure, and a pair of dark blue skinny jeans that still had the tag on them.

He laughed out loud, wondering how the others will react.

He felt like he was being immature, but hey, might as well. She got to have sex with Chris Colfer. His freaking boyfriend. Well, so… he was going to have the most fun he could as a woman for the time being.

—-

It felt like your heart was sitting in the pit of your stomach. It had been at least an hour, and Chris still hadn't come back. To distract yourself, you made some hot chocolate with an ungodly amount of marshmallows, and positioned a stool to face the door so you would be the first to know when Chris got home.

Moses and Brosenthal pulled up stools at some point, and tried to have "man talk" but it was in vain when they noticed they really weren't eliciting any responses out of you. Later, Julia and Lauren came by and started rubbing your back, offering words of comfort. You were grateful, but none of them could help the overwhelming feeling of guilt. Poor Darren, he already had so much to deal with. You felt like this was your entire fault.

Darren was still in your room. You considered going after him when Chris first left, but you decided against it. You were giving him time. You were giving them both time. Oh, Chris. You wished so bad you could make it up to them. You and Darren just needed to have a talk, probably.

Eventually, you finished your cocoa, and placed your head in your palms, staring into space. You were so out of it, you didn't hear Darren's door creak open. It wasn't until you heard Joey's "Erm…" and AJ's, "Whoa!" and Nick's, "Hubba, Hubba!" you snapped out if it.

You turned to see what the commotion was all about, and to your horror you saw Darren (still obviously in your body) dressed in a green, black and white polka-dot tube top that laced in the back like a corset (that you wore with a Halloween costume one year), which gave everyone a free show of your belly, and those jeans your mom got for your birthday that you thought were too tight. Which were now accenting every curve of your giant ass for all to see. You had to blink rapidly to make sure what you were seeing was real.

"D-Duhh… Um," You nearly tripped out of your stool in attempt to run toward him. You grabbed his arm, and glared. "What are you doing? More importantly, what are you wearing?" you say through gritted teeth.

He just laughed, his eyes sparkling with amusement. "I just thought to change it up, you know," he replied in an innocent voice. A baby-like voice you never used and it made you cringe.

Walker strolled over giving Darren a once over. "You look like… Sookie Stackhouse."

"Well, I definitely approve," Brolden claimed, wiggling his eyebrows.

Oh, God.

Darren started laughing joyously at the look on your face, a shrill and high pitched sound that echoed across the kitchen. You would have missed the soft knocking if you hadn't been waiting for it for the past hour. You dashed to the door and nearly threw it open on its hinges.

"DARREN!"

Before you could register what was happening, a body flew at you almost knocking you to the floor. A wild Lea Michele had appeared out of nowhere, squeezing you in a tight embrace. You looked up, and to your immense relief you saw Chris standing with a crowd of familiar faces, looking amused.

It was EVERYONE. Cory, Harry, Jenna, Heather, Amber, Ashley, Kevin, Naya, Mark, Chord, and Dianna; all of which were dressed very sharp. The whole lot! You couldn't believe it, so you just stared at them, open-mouthed in wonder. Lea dashed inside and started hugging everyone else. You heard Lauren squeal with excitement.

"I meant to tell you I didn't come into town alone, but I swear they followed me here, this wasn't my idea," he admitted, smiling sheepishly, yet still dimpling. You could have swept him up into your arms in that moment because of how precious he was tilting his head and looking at you with innocent eyes.

Darren strutted toward the door, grinning eagerly. "Hey guys, what's going on?" he said in his best laid back manner, but it sounded weird coming from your voice.

The Glee cast eyed him curiously as he hammed it up, placing a hand on his hip, leaning against you and flailing his hand. There was a brief moment of silence.

"... We haven't been introduced, I'm Cory!" he towered above the rest, leaning over offering a hand to Darren, a ridiculously stupid look on his face.

Ugh. Darren was sorta making you look like a skank. You rolled your eyes to the ceiling groaning in displeasure.

"Hey, I'm Mark.. I've met the other Starkids, but not you," he was wiggling his eyebrows and was now elbowing Cory in the ribs so he could also hold out his hand. Darren graciously shook their hands like he had never seen them before and introduced your name properly, but he was smiling way too flirtatiously than was necessary.

"Yes, I'm the newest and coolest member of Starkid. I'm Darren's BFF. I can't believe he never mentioned me before," Darren gasped in mock surprise.

"Well, nobody mentioned how gorgeous you were," Heather said, eyeing Darren interestedly. "I mean, damn!" Naya seconded. You felt color rise to your face. You tugged at your collar and coughed nervously.

"So...," you trailed off, standing there very awkwardly. Probably something Darren never did.

Kevin noticed and looked questioningly at you. Man there were way too many awesome people in one space that you can handle. But you shook your limbs out and started to laugh a bit. There was no room to be a fangirl. Not today.

"Don't you guys have more important things to do besides showing up at Starkid residence," Joey joked, coming up from behind you and started to bro-fist a few of the boys, kissed the girls on the cheeks and gave them playful side-hugs. The rest of the Starkids peeked their heads curiously, then spoke out greetings and recognition.

"We're here, on brief hiatus from Glee, to kidnap you all to have an awesome, fun-filled night out on the town," Lea declared brightly, fingers twined with Lauren and Jaime, swinging their hands.

"As long as there's tequila, I'm in," Brolden amended.

"You would! You dirty slut," you sneered.

"Yo, Darren! Why all the hate?" he returned. You chuckle in reply.

Ashley and Amber grinned at Chris knowingly. "Chris likes some tequila. So Darren, you change and then let's go!" Naya slapped your butt. You looked down and noticed you were still in a rumpled thin t-shirt a few day old jeans.

Heather reached out toward Darren's (well technically your) arm and said, "Meanwhile, I'll escort this lovely lady out to the limo,"

"Feel free to not take your sweet ass time, chop chop!" Ashley snapped her fingers, and then in a rush a few Starkids dashed to freshen up, while the rest joined the Glee gang out into the now extremely crowded hallway. Joey grabbed a beanie and immediately fell into step beside Mark and Chord, jabbering cheerfuly. You wished they wouldn't be so loud, because your tenants already probably hated you; but you couldn't burst the giddy atmosphere.

Harry hooted, "Let's fucking do this!"

Your eyes lingered on Chris a few moments before he locked gazes with you, and he smiled assuringly. He then turned his back because Amber was tugging on him.

You ran a hand through your curls, sighing deeply and made your way to Darren's bedroom. You noticed Julia came out of the bathroom wearing a lovely purple dress shirt and black slacks, so you waved at her. She didn't quite look you in the eye, which you thought was strange because her smile looked uncomfortable, not quite reaching her eyes.

She walked passed you, and once your hand was on the doorknob she spoke up.

"Hey, Darren?"

You turned. "Yeah?"

"Put on a black shirt. Actually, red. No green. It'll make your eyes stand out. Chris will love it," she said softly, affectionately.

"Okay. Thanks," although still slightly confused, you flash her one of Darren's eye-crinkling smiles.

This was definitely going to be an interesting night.


	7. Chapter 7

It wasn't long until the crowd had piled into the huge limo, headed for a night club. You couldn't believe it was possible for all the Starkids and the Glee cast to fit, but there you were, squished and not even caring. The sparkling white wine was already flowing, and jello shots being eaten. There was shouting, background music and hoots of laughter.

You chatted animatedly with Lea for a while, playing with her hair because she recently got it cut, and listening to her talk about her boyfriend with hearts in her eyes.

You were having so much fun, you forgot about the day's previous drama. You even forgot you were still Darren. You were all there just to have a good time, and enjoy each other's company.

The limo pulled up to the biggest LGTB nightclub/bar in Chicago, because Mark deemed regular nightclubs to be 'lame and stuck up'. There was quite a long line of colorful individuals, but Mr. Hellboy bodyguard nodded to the bouncer and granted the lot of them access.

There was a mix between groans of protest and audible gasps of surprise from the line when they saw who it was being let through. A few tried to break ranks to follow them into the club.

"Sorry we've reached capacity," the large man grunted.

While Chord and Walker started chatting up a few of the ladies in line, Naya pulled out a couple of wadded up 100 dollar bills from her bra and handed it to the bouncer.

"Let them in, everyone's just wanting to have a good time tonight," she said sweetly while batting her eyelashes.

This broke his resolve and to everyone's delight, the rest of the people were let in. A couple of women, even men smiled flirtatiously at you as they passed and you grinned in response. You had never in your life before felt like a VIP. It was pretty much the coolest thing ever.

"Hurry up before I change my mind, I'm closing the doors now," the bouncer growled as you all made your way in. Like you passed some sort of sound barrier, the sounds of the club seeped through your ears. The bass beat drummed in your chest and filled you up with adrenaline.

You had been to gay clubs before, but never quite like this place. There were strobe lights, men adorned in thongs dancing around in cages, and dry ice smoke surrounding the dance floor where hundreds of people were gathered in a sweaty unison.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Joey hollered.

You whipped your head around, and you saw most of your company dashing to the dance floor. You then felt Mark grab your arms and shove you in a random direction until you collided with Chris, who was being held hostage by Ashley.

"Kiss and make up!" Mark laughed and let go of your arms, and took Ashley's hand, retreating with the rest.

Chris smiled shyly and you winked in response.

His hair was piled messily on top of his head, and he was wearing nice jeans with a plain plaid shirt (with a few of the buttons undone), and no undershirt. Praise all that is holy. you thought to yourself. You let your eyes wander down his gorgeous pale neck that was alight with the colors of the room, down to his beautiful collarbone. The only thing you could think of was sinking your teeth there, and creating bruises.

Chris snapped you out of your reverie when he grabbed your hand, yanking you to the dance floor. "C'mon baby!" He looked positively delighted. Perhaps, things were going to be just fine.

Chris pulled you into the crowd, and very quickly you two found your group and started dancing toward them, very goofily because Lea was beckoning with a finger with silly smile plastered to her face. Brolden already had tequila in his hand, dancing with a random girl and booty bouncing toward Moses.

Joey wrapped an arm around your shoulders and kissed your forhead. "Yo, Dare! I'm going to get a beer! Dance with your boyfriend, dumbass," he yelled in your ear.

You turned toward Chris, who was dancing quite adorably and nerdy, and you joined in, smirking. He then shimmied toward you and came in close, kissing the shell of your ear, giggling lightly.

"I love you," he sighed and wrapped his arms securely around your neck. In response your rested your hands on his hips and pushed your bodies flush against each other.

You danced slowly, almost intimately for a few minutes like that. As if there was mutual understanding, and a silent 'I'm sorry about earlier' feeling in the air.

The song changed, and the atmosphere shifted slightly. The song had a really good rhythm and was sexy in a way.

Then all that was left in the world was you, Chris and the music. He immediately started grinding into you, fingernails digging into your neck. His body enveloped yours because of his taller stature. Everything was Chris, and nothing else.

The slow roll of his hips into yours caused a small moan escape your mouth. You slid your palms down from his hips and cupped his ass, grabbing him and pulling him closer as you followed his grinding movements.

You felt Chris' hot breath on your sweaty neck when he started to pant. You leaned in and started mouthing at his exposed chest. His sweat tasted salty sweet, and you only wanted more.

Soon enough the dirty dancing turned even more filthy, when you two started thrusting instead of rolling. You could feel Chris' hard length pressed against yours, and the friction was just so, so hot. The slight buzz of the wine only made the sensation all the more amazing, sending electric currents up your spine.

—-

Darren was watching Chris the whole time, even while he was dancing with AJ (who was starting to get a little too handsy for comfort… seriously, weird) and the others. Peering across the dance floor, he only had eyes for Chris; so once he started dancing with her all sultry and sexy, pangs of jealously rammed his heart.

This was just not fair. He felt his throat go tight and tears sting his eyes. No. He couldn't feel this way now. He was out with his friends. He felt Julia's eyes boring into him, and he wasn't really sure why.

He turned his back to Chris and her dancing, which was getting progressively more inappropriate and went to the bar to grab a drink. Even though it wasn't his usual taste, he knew his fellow Starkid liked rum and cream soda, so her taste buds would probably work accordingly.

The shirtless bartender winked at him as he handed the drink over, covered in condensation and said, "Hey girl! Cute shirt!"

"Thanks," Darren responded, feeling complimented even though he wasn't in his current body. He was still somewhat out of synch with himself, because her body is so unlike his own; but he had more confidence now since everyone was so convinced of his ruse.

The bartender started wiping the table leisurely while his fellow coworkers were helping the demands of the alcoholic crowd.

"What are you doing over here all alone? Looking like you do, you could grab any girl… or guy out there to dance with you," he said, flashing his teeth. Darren shrugged, chuckled and then took a sip of his drink.

"Well, he's got something right. Especially the girl part," Heather strolled up to the counter, her smile alluring. She was wearing black skinny jeans with a low-cut, thin white t-shirt that accentuated her cleavage. Her long blond hair was falling in glorious waves down her frame. Darren stared at her, really not sure of what to say.

Heather stared intently back, stroking her fingertips along his forearm in a teasing way. He noticed she had dark make-up on that really brought out her eyes.

She suddenly took Darren's drink and downed half of it before returning it to him. He finished it, looking at her questioningly. Was Heather hitting on him? Granted, it wasn't really him she was hitting on, but still.

"That wasn't cheap you know," Darren said finally, gesturing to his empty drink.

"Well, I promise I'll make it up to you," she said seductively, a coy smile playing on her lips. "C'mon."

She took his hand and lead him out to the mass of bodies, pulling him into her very close. Darren noticed it was very strange feeling the breasts he was currently sporting press against hers, but it oddly felt quite erotic. Everybody was so tightly packed, but he was glad he was with somebody he knew; someone he even admired.

She ran her hands down his arms and up his stomach (just shy of the sex organs) and then turned around and started dancing like a professional, her spine like a wave, and her legs spread wide. She never missed a beat, and it was very sensual seeing her shirt roll up exposing the toned skin of her stomach. She started grinding her perfectly formed ass against his crotch, and then pressed her back along his front, arm slung around his neck, breathing into his ear.

"Do you like?" she whispered.

Darren shivered and then ran his hands down her stomach and thighs, pushing her ass more into him. In that moment, he started to notice a curious sensation. His inner-thighs and lower belly started to tingle slightly, and he felt a pressure in his crotch that made him want to touch himself. He was quite certain that he'd be at least half-hard in this situation if he was currently himself, so it was quickly obvious that he was turned on.

"Yes, very much so," he responded shakily, in a voice that wasn't his own.

He allowed his hands run back up from her thighs again, his hands gliding over the silky skin of her navel. He let his fingertips dip below the waistband of her jeans, hooking his thumbs in the loops.

"I'm glad," she continued. "You see I wasn't sure if you would like me or be into me since I was a girl. You being Darren's good friend, I thought you two would eventually end up together."

Darren took a few moments to respond, giving into the feel of the grind, and the music blaring in his ears; humming through his body.

"What's not to like," he chuckled. "So, no I-er Darren's dating Chris. They are in love. I mean, so I don't think I would ruin that. To be honest, I'm not sure of my sexuality. She-um. I mean, I haven't had many boyfriends. I could give girls a try.. especially since you're... You know. You." Darren motioned his hands as to display her perfection.

"Oh, you stop it," she blushes as she turns around in his arms, looking deeply into his eyes; noses brushing. "Whenever Darren mentioned you, he completely neglected the fact of how sexy you are. Your curves, oh my gosh.."

As if to accentuate her point, she brushed her hands down his sides, caressing his hips, eyes still blazing. Their lips were a hair breadths apart, and she smelled wonderful. Like cocoa butter and flowers, and her breath was a mix between sweet alcohol and mints.

She finally broke eye contact, and started kissing lightly under his jaw, running her hands through his now thick, long girl hair.

"Mmm... feels good," he sighed, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her closer. She traveled down his neck, and then back up again and kissed the side of his mouth. She waited, and he hesitated for half a second before he leaned in a pressed his lips to hers.

She parted her mouth to grant his tongue entrance, lips synchronizing in a wonderful way. She moaned into his mouth and the tingling sensation south of the border became more intense.

So yes, this was good. He was still attracted to women. He wasn't completely gay. Chris was probably just one of those cases where gender didn't matter when it came to love and attraction. Oh. Chris. Suddenly Darren felt a huge wave of guilt crash on him. He was cheating on his boyfriend, and that was just not acceptable.

Heather sensed his tension and broke the kiss, a question forming in her eyes. Thankfully-

"Oh, fuck man! That was so hot!" Brosethal high-fived Kevin and clinked their beers together.

"Perverts!" Heather shot daggers at them, which caused them to shuffle away. She probably assumed that's why he suddenly became uncomfortable.

"Sorry about that.. where were we," she returned her voice to a seductive whisper and started sucking on his ear lobe, and her hand ghosted up his shirt, caressing his breast. It felt amazing.

Half-distracted, Darren's eyes raked the scene around him, looking for any sign of Chris. Once he finally spotted him, he saw that he was heavily making out with his fellow Starkid. They were essentially clawing at each other, eager to have more. In such a sexually charged atmosphere, they would definitely take the prize.

However, if the sight didn't make he feel utterly desperate, he didn't know what else could. And he really didn't want to know. Watching essentially himself being with Chris when it's not actually him was the worst tease in the world.

"You okay," Heather asked after a minute. Her lips were currently busy on his neck, her hand working its way under the bra so she didn't see the trepidation in his eyes. "You want to take this somewhere a little more private?"

He shuttered and then scraped his fingernails down her back. He cleared his throat so his voice wouldn't sound so hard.

"Yes, please."


	8. Chapter 8

Your mind was foggy from alcohol and pure _need_ and you couldn't tell if the haze in your vision was from pure lust or from the dry ice smoke seeping through the floor.

Chris was currently sucking a harsh bruise into your neck, your hands fisted tightly in his clothes. The erection straining against your zipper was so, so painful and you wanted to cry out desperately for release.

You had never felt so horny in your life, and in such this way. There was nothing that would soothe your pain, except for fucking Chris senseless. You needed to do it _now_, or you would most certainly die. You wanted to growl hungrily because of the flood of pure masculine hormones flooding your veins. You wanted to make Chris just _take__it._

It was agony, knowing how far away Darren's bed was, or even the limo for that matter, and you were never one for exhibitionism. As much as you would have not minded to just rip Chris' clothes off right then and there and fuck him on the dance floor, the small rational part of your brain reminded you that the others probably wouldn't appreciate that.

The music was still exceedingly loud, too loud and you were starting to get a bit lightheaded from the lack of blood flow to your brain.

"Darren, I want you to fucking make me scream," Chris whispers hotly in your ear. You groan out loud and shove your hips tighter together, in desperate need of more friction.

You felt a brisk tap on your shoulder. "C'mon Dare. Dude. Get a fucking room, people are staring," Brolden yelled just loud enough over the beat for you to hear.

"So," you snap irritably, because he was totally ruining your buzz.

"This may just be the tequila talking, but you two are making even _me_ horny, and probably others around us, so do us all a favor and just get it over with."

Chris grabbed your face and kissed you ravenously for a few seconds before backing up slightly and stared blazingly into your eyes.

"He's right; I can't wait another fucking second." And with that, Chris whips around and yanks you with him.

The sweat and heat of his body is too far away, you needed him close, and so you whined out loud, unthinkingly palming your erection.

Chris whipped his head in every which way, finding anywhere to go. A dark corner, a quiet hallway... A bathroom?

Chris hauled you through the door and ran straight for a stall and locked it. You two heard someone come in and start pissing in one of the urinals, but you guys really did not care.

You shoved Chris against the stall door and attacked his mouth with all that was in you. Chris whined as you swiped your tongue urgently against his lips, displaying your need for dominance this time around.

Chris let you, so he quickly made with your pants and shoved them down to your knee, and started jerking your cock roughly.

_Oh__fucking__sweet__hell,__sweet__release_.

"_Please,_" you begged, and nipped on his bottom lip before you started scraping your teeth down his gorgeous muscular, pale neck.

"I've got you baby," Chris said breathlessly, and sunk down on his knees onto the filthy floor.

He wasted no time sinking his mouth all the way down your length, and sucking back up, coating your dick with a copious amount of saliva.

When you felt your sensitive tip brush the back of his throat you threw your head back and groaned, fisting his thick hair and pulling.

Chris pulled off with an obscene pop, hopping up and frantically to unbutton his tight jeans. "Hold on.. hold on, gotcha," he muttered, voice distressed. He shoved his pants all the way down to his ankles and then turned around bracing against the door.

Your mouth hung open, because you never before seen anything more glorious. Chris always keeps on-upping himself. The swell of his ass was a perfect round, and he was putting it out on display just for you. You let your eyes travel down his muscular thighs and you moaned loudly.

This couldn't be real. _He__couldn__'__t__be__real._

You grasped the backs of his thighs and squeezed. They were solid and so delectable. You groaned deeply, hardly believing your good fortune.

"Guh. Fuck. Chris you don't even know how fucking hot you are," You lean your forehead and nuzzle his hair, breathing harshly. "I'm seriously the luckiest person in the whole fucking world right now."

Chris shoved his ass higher up, presenting its glory like you didn't already know.

"Then fucking show me how hot I am," he panted. "_Now.__"_

You nod to yourself, stroking the skin on his lower back, and then allowing your fingers to glide between his cheeks all the way to his asshole. As desperate as you were, you didn't want to hurt him, so he needed to be prepared at least a bit. What caught you off guard was that you felt moisture there. Curious, you dipped your middle finger through the tight ring muscles. Wait. Chris was already stretched quite a lot.

"Wha-?"

"I already prepared myself," Chris moaned quietly, pushing down on the finger inside him; his voice was barely above a whisper. "I know you're a sucker for good make-up sex."

You stand there in shock, feeling the waves of realization of what was happening. You were about to fuck Chris Colfer. As a man. And you needed to be good.

Chris whined impatiently. "For God's sake, Darren!" And with that he grabbed your hips and shoved himself backward.

You gasp because the head of your dick breached his ass, and it was the most amazing, unusual experience of your life. You slid in slowly until you were fully sheathed, enjoying each spark of pleasure along your length. It was absolutely sensational.

"Oh my god, I can't-" _This__is__better__than__I__ever__imagined._

"C'mon, Darren," Chris growled, frustrated. "Fuck me now!"

You pull your hips back again and snap forward roughly. Although the motion was completely foreign to your brain, in this body it felt completely natural.

You picked up a relentless pace, hammering into Chris' tight hot hole. The door creaked every time you slammed forward, and Chris was moaning like a whore. The sound made you want to orgasm a million times over. This was almost way too much for you to handle.

You tightened your hands on his narrow waist and changed the angle slightly.

"Oh, _fuck__yes__right__there_," Chris screamed. "Please don't stop!"

You felt the underside of your cock brush a tiny ball of nerves you assumed to be Chris' prostate. You had just hit gold.

The only sounds after that were yours and Chris' shouts of pleasure, and the delightful smack of the skin on skin contact. You started to feel the buildup of heat in the pit of your abdomen, so you knew you were close.

"Almost... there," Chris whined, and that sent you over the brink. Your hips stuttered frantically as you felt yourself release inside Chris. With each convulsion you felt the slickness of you come, and that alone made you black out for a few seconds.

It was the most immense pleasure. Even as a girl, orgasming many times a row would never add up to this.

Just as you can down from your high, you saw Chris panting heavily against the door, his hand loose around his limp cock. He just came all over the door. You slip out of him, and grabbed some toilet paper to generously clean you and Chris off.

With slow movements Chris turned around, struggling to pull up his pants as you did the same.

Once finished, he leaned against you, sighing heavily. "Thank you."

"No, _thank__you.__" _You wrap your arms around him. "Man, I think I'm too tired to dance now."

You both chuckle until you hear a sinister voice say.

"Well sounds like somebody had fun in there."

The cab ride to Heather's hotel room was quick, because Darren was distracted by her caressing hand on his thigh.

Before they left the club, he downed a few shots to loosen up; because he knew if he was completely coherent the guilt about cheating on Chris would eat him alive.

She calmly took his hand and led him to her room. Once the door was closed behind her, she dimmed the lights and sat him on the edge of the mattress.

"You seem nervous," she commented, rubbing the tops of his thighs soothingly. "You've never been with a girl before have you?"

Darren thought briefly '_I__don__'__t__think__she__has__' _before he shook his head, not trusting his voice.

"Well don't worry, babe," she whispered. "I'm going to take good care of you."

She gently leaned him back and started kissing him slowly. Her lips were soft and comforting against his. Her hands gently made their way up his navel until she cupped a breast.

Darren exhaled at the sensation. She broke the kiss to run her tongue along his exposed stomach before looking up with her smoky eyes.

"Can I take your shirt off?" she asked hesitantly. Darren swallowed thickly and nodded.

Darren loosened the corseted ties in the back, and Heather slipped it off, eyeing the female form in front of her hungrily. Darren had the decency to blush when he looked down. It still was so surreal, like a really vivid dream.

Darren lay back down and closed his eyes, taking deep breaths through his nose to calm down. He felt Heather unbutton his jeans to reveal the pink lacy panties he put on earlier for enjoyment.

He felt her hot breath ghosting over him, causing him to shiver.

"Just do it," he grinded out.

Heather complied by pulling his jeans all the way off. She instantly put a finger within the slick folds.

"Ah, I see you're ready for me," she growled.

And without any warning she flicked her tongue out against him, causing Darren to clench the duvet and moan embarrassingly loud.

"Mmm, you taste so good," she hummed before continuing the task at hand. Quickly, Darren felt something build rapidly in his abdomen and spike. His stomach muscles clenched with each convulsion.

Once he came down and was panting, he realized he just had his first female orgasm. And the most amazing part about it was that he still craved more. He felt like he could do this for hours and never get tired.

"Wow," he said breathlessly.

Heather chuckled, pleased with herself. "Wow, you went really fast."

"Well, clearly you're just really good at that," Darren complimented.

He looked up in time to see Heather strip naked. She had the most amazing body he had ever seen on a woman. Her strong legs and toned stomach were his favorite parts that he looked forward to licking as soon as possible.

With a devilish grin, she straddled his lap. He grabbed her waist tightly when she expertly rolled her hips down, and he felt her moisture upon him.

He groaned outloud, "_Fuck_."

However before Darren could enjoy the evening further, or return the favor to Heather, his phone went off shrilly.

It was Julia's ringtone, and she was never one to call unless there was something important.

Darren reached for the phone and answered it.

"Speak, I'm kinda busy," he answered.

Julia sounded frantic, saying the name of the Starkid whose body he was currently occupying.

"Calm down, what is it?" something in his gut tightened with worry.

"It's Darren," she heaved, voice flooded with panic. "And Chris, they've got into some trouble."


	9. Chapter 9

Darren and Heather rushed back to Starkid residence as fast as they could, the sexual mood completely destroyed. Since they were in a taxi, they really didn't have much of a choice but to wait and worry, Darren fidgeting his leg willing the it to go faster. At least Julia said to meet them back at the loft rather than the night club.

Darren realized with unease that Julia was very vague on the phone about what trouble Chris and their fellow Starkid got themselves into. And the worst part about it was that everyone thought that his fellow Starkid was Darren, so everything she did reflected upon him.

Darren tried not to worry because he knew for sure that Chris was a really rational person, so he wasn't expecting anything too horrible to come from this situation, but this thought alone couldn't calm his fears. Not by a long shot. There was so much at stake already without the whole supernatural thing being put in the mix. This was all so aggravating and stressful! Darren just wanted it to stop, and possibly find some way to even explain the madness to his closest friends.

Darren bit the fingernails that weren't his while Heather rubbed his thigh soothingly. "I'm sure it's not that bad," she assured in a soft voice. "Darren and Chris are smart. And plus they have bodyguards. I'm sure whatever it is won't be that big of a deal."

Darren wanted to believe her, he really did. But his fellow Starkid wasn't used to widespread fame. She and Chris could have slipped off somewhere to _make out_ or something, and their personnel weren't there to help them as they got mugged! Oh god, the horrible possibilities!

After 20 or so minutes, they finally arrived, and Darren nearly tripped out of the taxi and out onto the curb, forgetting he was wearing high heels. He swiped his keycard and punched the code before throwing open the gate, Heather hot on his trail.

They made their way to the front door, panting and adjusting their clothing before striding into the condo and peering around. To Darren's relief he saw everyone, as well as Chris and his fellow Starkid, seemingly unscathed.

However, the room was uncomfortably still; all were sitting awkwardly in the living room again, watching Darren and Heather warily. It was reminiscent of the time Mia came over and they had to explain that Chris and Darren were dating. However, the atmosphere of the room was a lot heavier this time with much more of an edge.

"Where'd you guys go," Joe asked, with a hint of a smile. Brolden was smirking, brofisting Joe out of sight.

"We.. we just, er-"

"It's none of your business," Heather answered smoothly, before primly sitting on the edge of an armchair. "What's going on guys?"

Everyone looked to Chris and the impostor 'Darren', but both were hiding their faces, ashamed of themselves. Nobody said anything for the longest time. Darren was starting to get on edge, his spine itching with anxiety. His clothes were hugging in the wrong areas right now to be comfortable.

"Fine, if nobody is going to fess up and say anything, I will!" Julia interjected into the silence. Darren had never heard her so angry before. Not even when they used to date and they got into those rare arguments.

"Darren and Chris here threw caution into the wind and out of the window as they fucked in the bathroom stall at the club," she informed in a hard voice. Chris buried his face even further, the color of shame heating his neck.

"What?" Darren yelled, alarmed. _Him and Chris had never done anything so spontaneous_.. For one horrible moment, Darren worried that Chris might like his fellow Starkid better, even though Chris probably couldn't tell the difference. Shit. Fuck everything.

"Careless, I know," Julia agreed, misinterpreting Darren's expression. "Well anyway, someone who worked for a tabloid caught some of their shenanigans on tape, and are now threatening to out Darren and Chris unless they provide the man with a large sum of money."

Darren felt his heart drop. This was the last thing he wanted to happen. He didn't want to be outed like that. He would look weak. Like a coward. He wanted to some day really come to terms with his sexuality, and publicly come out as a romantic, grandiose gesture to Chris, probably long after Glee had finished. Now he was under the gun, forced to either come out because people are making him, and also because he doesn't want to disappoint Chris.

"What were you thinking?" Darren demanded his fellow Starkid. "And you Chris? I would never expect this of you!"

"Why do _you_ care so much?" Chris snapped, looking utterly bewildered. "This is our mistake, not yours!"

It made Darren's heart hurt to see Chris so angry with him, even though Chris had no idea it was Darren trapped in his fellow Starkid's body. Darren rounded on her, who was mimicking frightened wide eyes through Darren's face.

"You should know of the consequences and how your actions affect other people too!" Darren scolded angrily. He absolutely couldn't believe this was happening. His fellow Starkid looked like she wanted to sink through the floor and disappear forever. It almost made him feel some sympathy for her. Almost.

"I know, Dar-I'm really sorry! I didn't know what I was thinking!" She finally found in herself to defend.

"You were thinking with your dick!" Darren positively snarled. "You couldn't keep it in your pants for one second before deciding to stick it in-"

"We were drunk!" Chris defended with an almost growling edge to his voice. "I'm sorry that gay sex repulses you so much!"

"It doesn't," Darren felt like he was slapped in the face. This was all going wrong. A total misinterpretation. He was now making his fellow Starkid look like a jackass. I guess they were even now, Darren reasoned with himself.

"Everything would have just been fine if Darren didn't have to decide to be gay all of a sudden," Julia exclaimed in the heat of the battle. The whole room went silent, the demeaning of Darren's sexuality resounding off the walls.

Her face changed instantly from anger to regret and pure remorse. "I'm really sorry, Darren, I didn't mean it that way-"

Darren gaped at her, but his fellow Starkid put up her hand (well his) as a gesture of forgiveness. "No, it's fine. I get it. I've stirred the pot a little." She took a deep breath, taking one of Chris' hands into hers. It made Darren's eye twitch. "I'm most sorry of all to you, Chris. This is going to give us unwanted attention."

Chris touched her face, and Darren cringed. _He's supposed to be touching my face like that._

"It's okay, Dare, we'll figure this out." They looked each other like there was nobody else in the room. With each passing second, the tension built inside Darren, because he felt like somebody was trying to steal Chris away from him. Well Darren couldn't have that. Chris was _his_.

"So how much does the reporter want anyway," Darren interrupted for the task at hand.

Chris looked at the floor. "One million dollars."

Darren spluttered. "O-one.. one million dollars? You've got be joking!" He started to pace. "This tabloid reporter is acting like we're super high-paid Hollywood actors or something! I'm just some-"

Chris thankfully interjected into Darren's incriminating out-loud thoughts. "Excuse me, I don't mean to be rude, but you're making this sound like it's your problem."

Darren stopped pacing and faced Chris. The look in his eyes was unfamiliarity and hesitance. Darren just hated it. He didn't want to be a stranger to Chris anymore. He wanted to be his lover and boyfriend again. But he couldn't. This just wasn't fair.

"I guess we're close, I dunno," Darren sniffled a little, side-glancing at his tense fellow Starkid. "We look out for our own. Sorry I freaked out a little."

Chris smiled slightly. "Don't apologize. We'll all figure this out together."

Chris' reassuring smile only calmed Darren slightly, because in reality they really couldn't figure this all out together. Not when him and _her_ were sharing this secret. A secret that was utterly unexplainable and would probably land them both in the loony bin.

"Can I speak to D-Darren alone?" Darren asked, looking nervously at her. She rose his eyebrow in response, but nodded understandingly. Chris squeezed her hand and it made Darren want to cry, but he really needed to keep himself together.

They walked silently to Darren's bedroom, Darren limping because damn those heels really did a number. That's something he never wanted to do again, even if he were ever blessed enough to return to his body.

Oh god, what if he was going to be like this forever?

Darren tried to shove his panic down for a couple of seconds to talk coherently, but his fellow Starkid beat him to the punch, demanding in a voice that Darren rarely used.

"Where were you really?"

"I was with Heather," Darren retorted obviously. "What's it matter to you?"

She shook her head disbelievingly. "Because you're me, and whatever you do, people will think it's _me_!"

Darren's lip curled, "It's nice to see you look out for yourself, but I really wish you used your little bit of logic since now you've got my ass in a bind!"

"I'm sorry Darren, what else do you want me to say-"

"I want you to say nothing," Darren nearly shrieked. "And I want you to stop fucking Chris every five seconds, it's driving me insane!"

She ignored him, glaring accusingly. "So you were fucking Heather weren't you! Now everyone is going to think I'm a lesbian!"

Darren threw his arms up into the air frustratedly. "Who cares? I at least helped put yourself out there, because you don't do it for yourself!"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean," she said through clenched teeth.

"You hide," Darren exclaimed. "I've seen you the most alive when you were me, and that's just sad! I dressed you up tonight so people would actually notice you more than normal. I'm doing you a favor, and this is how you repay me!"

Tears splashed her cheeks, and Darren's stomach fell in a swoop. It was so odd seeing himself cry like that, especially reflected through her own natural tendencies. Darren suddenly felt overwhelmingly guilty, pulling her into his arms.

Yes, it was strange because he was basically stroking his own back as she cuddled into her own breasts, but he forgot all that. Sure it had been curious and interesting at first because of their situation, but now it was really bad.

How were they supposed to switch back? What would happen if they never did? Would they have to just deal with it and turn into the person they were forced to become? Or would they be exposed eventually, then taken away to be dissected by some moraless experimenter?

There were so many questions and no answers.

"C'mon," Darren whispered after a while, once his fellow Starkid had calmed down. "Let's go join the rest and figure this out, and hopefully this too."

It seemed like it couldn't get any worse when they re-opened the door they saw Chris outside of it, hunched awkwardly like he was listening. Darren's heart dropped to his ass as he let out an exasperated, "Chris!"

Chris straightened up and folded his arms. "I had a feeling that something was up, and now I know for sure."

Darren gulped. This was it.

"You two are seeing each other," Chris bit out, his eyes flashing furiously. "That's why you guys run off all the time! That's why you are so involved with our personal lives."

"What no-"

Chris jabbed Darren into the chest, and then turned to his fellow Starkid, expression softening. "I'm sorry Darren, but we're over."

He turned to leave, but she grabbed his shoulder forcing him to stay in place.

"No," she begged. "Please don't do this. This isn't Darren's fault."

Chris looked at her like she was an idiot. "Why are you talking about yourself in the third person?"

Darren froze completely. They were caught, and Chris was going to dump him for sure now. Darren's lungs screamed for air as he watched her take a deep breath, the incriminating words bound to come in seconds.

"It's because I'm not Darren," she confessed, her body sagging and looking more like her than Darren's by far.

Chris stared, the corner of his mouth twitching and Darren couldn't tell if it was disbelief or amusement. "Yes you are?"

She looked like she didn't know what else to say, because yes, it sounded absolutely insane, so Darren let his breath out in a rush.

"Chris babe, it's me," Darren said warmly, cursing the sound of the foreign voice that wasn't his. "I'll do anything to prove it to you."

Chris looked like his brain was going to explode. Like he was trying to piece together a puzzle piece that came from two separate boxes. "So you're saying, you've switched bodies."

"Pretty much, yeah."

There was the longest silence and they both felt like the walls would close in when Chris started laughing maniacally until tears collected on the corner of his lashes.

"Woo, wow, that's a good one," Chris heaved, trying to steady himself. "Hilarious."

"We're serious," she said frowning. "Darren help?"

Darren wracked his brain until a light bulb flashed, so he leant forward, whispering something in Chris' quiet enough so his fellow Starkid couldn't hear.

And she would always wonder because Chris promptly passed out 2 seconds later.


End file.
